


Not Just a Middle School Crush

by oliviadylan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Max is a precious bean that doesn’t want to hurt anyone, Platonic Relationships, love these kids, lucas and Max are cute, my baby Dustin deserves better, things will Get better for him I PROMISE, tryna solve the lack of lumax problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadylan/pseuds/oliviadylan
Summary: The moment Max moved to Hawkins, Dustin became infatuated with her. While he figured it was just some little fling, he’s proven wrong as his feelings grow stronger as they move into highschool. However, his dreams are shattered when he sees something that makes him realize that there’s no getting out of the friend zone this time.





	Not Just a Middle School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> hello y’all! This is my first fanfic and I literally wrote this at 2am before the idea went out of my head OOF. The first chapter is a lot shorter than what I plan on making the other chapters. I’m not sure exactly when I’ll be able to update next but I’ll try to get it out soon as possible :)  
> Let’s goooooo team here to makeup for the lack of lumax content and Dustin content.

Dustin Henderson knew he liked Max Mayfield the moment she moved to Hawkins. Native to California, Max wasn’t like most girls. She didn’t share the same love for girly items such as nail polish and teen magazines thag seemed to drive El wild. She rode a skateboard and was often referred to as “one of the guys,” but there was just something about the redhead that drew Dustin in and from the moment she walked into the classroom he knew he was a goner. 

 

What he thought could’ve just been a silly middle school crush turned out to be so much more. He couldn’t help the way his heartbeat sped up every time she was around, the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks whenever she would brush up against him while sitting down in the cafeteria. Despite the ever growing feelings for the redhead, Dustin kept them contained. 

 

Soon graduation was upon the students of Hawkins Middle School and the whole summer was filled with trips to the arcade, late night eats at Benny’s and tons of sleepovers with the Party. Much to Dustin’s disappointment, Max had spent the summer visiting her Dad back in California and was not able to partake in the activities with the rest of them. He couldn’t help but think how much fun it could have been having her by his side.

 

What was supposed to be just another stupid Middle School crush turned out to be something that followed him through his entry into High School. Dustin knew it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help but notice how much Max had grown over the summer. She walked into the High School in all her 5’5 glory sporting baggy jeans and a simple black tank top. The clothing style was nothing too surprising to Dustin but more so what was under the clothing. He felt the blush spread across his face and immediately repulsed at the vulgarity of his inner thoughts.

 

Max stopped in front of the paper smiling at all of them while they stood there with wide eyes and parted mouths alongside Jane. 

 

“Hellooo losers” Max said smirking at the surprised part members. Throughout the hall a couple wolf whistles and comments could be heard but Max paid them no mind. 

 

And that’s when she turned to him and all the air felt like it had left his lungs. At this moment in time Dustin knew he was doomed. This wasn’t just some stupid Middle School crush. There was something about Max Mayfield and the new workings of puberty may or may not have added to this attraction Dustin felt the moment he set eyes on her. She gave him a quick smile before turning to Lucas.

 

“So how was your summer Stalker? Girls still avoiding you?” She laughed.

“Haha very funny Madmax” Lucas said sarcastically. The banter between the two seemed completely harmless and Dustin never paid any attention to it. He didn’t think he needed to. 

 

Her eyes found their way back to Dustin as she asked him the same question, “And what about you Dustin?” 

 

“Uhhhh n-nothing really. Just the usual I guess.” Dustin stuttered noticing the odd looks the rest of the group were showcasing. 

 

Her lips quirked up in a smile “Well that’s good I guess” she giggled slightly. 

 

Soon enough the bell rang and it was eventually time for them to all get to their very first High School class and begin the next milestone in their lives. 

 

It is when Dustin and the party are starting their Junior year that he finally establishes that his feelings for Max were indeed not something minor. He had no idea what to do about any of it. Everytime he thought about telling her he pushed those thoughts aside. The last thing Dustin wanted was to ruin their friendship and sharing this kind of information with her, something so personal and intimate had the power to do exactly that. 

 

So he doesn’t tell her. He stays by her side. He listens to her and is there for her when she’s in need of someone to talk to. Dustin decides that if he isn’t going to be romantically involved with her he’s sure as hell going to be the best goddamn friend to her and nothing less.

 

At first it’s amazing. He feels like maybe things will be okay. And for some reason the bond that he forms with Max gives him courage. And he decides that he’s going to let her know about his feelings because she deserves to know. 

 

It’s the last day of their Junior Year. The air is hot and excitement rushes throughout the students once the final bell of the school day rings. Students walk out of the school feeling free. Dustin however feels quite the opposite. In fact, he almost feels heavy, like a weight is being pushed down on him. Because he knows that he’s keeping a secret, an important one, and he knows that he needs to tell this person before things get out of control.

 

All of these thoughts and feelings are flowing throughout his brain as he finds himself making his way to Max’s House in the middle of the night with red roses in his hand. He checks his watch and sees that it’s 7:00 pm. The nerves and butterflies are ever present and Dustin feels like he could explode. The possibilities of her saying no are just as high as the possibilities of her saying yes and this drives him crazy. It only gets worst when he recognizes the house dimly lit in front of him and his reason for being at this location. 

 

As to prevent disturbing her parents he makes his way around the side of the house where Max’s room is. She has a fairly big window that gives a view into her room. After much walking Dustin is finally in front of the window and he’s about to knock, about to tell Max what he’s been meaning to tell her until he witnesses the scene unfolding before him.

 

Max is in her room but she’s not alone.

She’s with a boy, but not just any boy.  
Lucas.

 

His hands are around her waist while hers are around his neck. She’s only wearing her bra and her shirt has been discarded onto the floor alongside Lucas’s as he pushes her down onto the bed pressing gentle kisses to her neck. 

Dustin knows he’s too late. He fucked up. He kept in all inside and all of this has led him to witness the scene that’s in front of him. He can’t help the shakiness of his hands that gets so bad he drops the flowers on the ground. With tears brimming his eyes he quickly turns around and runs.

His footsteps are loud enough for Max to hear inside her room and she removes Lucas from her neck “Did you hear that” Max whispers still dazed from what Lucas had just been doing a little while ago. 

“It was probably nothing” Lucas responds quietly as he reattaches his lips to Max’s neck and continues to work his way up to her jaw and then her lips, but she can’t seem to shake the feeling that something was off.

 

Meanwhile Dustin finally makes it to his house, blurry eyed and feeling betrayed almost. He knows he has no reason to considering he never made a move, but he can’t help but feel this way. He can’t help but think that maybe the party knew about his feelings for Max. And I’m this moment Dustin has never hated himself more for waiting so long. 

 

Because now she belonged to someone else. And that someone else was his own best friend. Her Stalker. 

 

Dustin brushed his teeth and washed his face after hours of moping and went to bed. The night was restless with depressing thoughts and scenarios. It wasn’t just a Middle School Crush. It wasn’t just liking someone. There was bond between them. An emotional connection. that he now knew was one sided. 

 

He waited too long.


End file.
